Wild Kratts: Frozen
by WK Forever
Summary: A long tale of the Frozen Heart... Will the concealed Prince ever come back home? A two-part story.
1. Chapter 1

One morning, a winter morning, a little girl looked over her eldest sister's bed. She smiled as her sister snored slightly in her sleep.

"Laura?"

Laura snorted, "Aviva... Go back to sleep."

"Aww... Come on! It's snowing! It's snowing!"

"Go back to sleep!"

Aviva was tossed off her sister's bed. Aviva made a pouty face, but smiled as she climbed back up. She looked in his sister's face, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Laura's eyes opened with a bright sprinkle in them.

Minutes later, Aviva was dragging her sister down the stairs to the main parlor. Laura was shushing her loud little sister as they scampered down the stairs.

Once in parlor, Aviva cried, "Let it snow!"

Laura shushed her sister and smiled, "Now watch closely." The little girl waved her hands around together, forming a ice crystal. Aviva sat in awe of her sister's snow powers.

Finally, Laura lifted her hands to the air releasing the ice crystal. The ice crystal joined the air and exploded, releasing snow particles.

Aviva, as a seven year old, danced in the falling snow, "It's snowing!"

Laura laughed as her little sister played in the snow.

"Catch me, sister!"

Laura flshed snow drifts to catch her jumping, laughing sister. Soon, Aviva was jumping too fast, "Aviva! Slow down!"

Laura slipped on her own ice. She looked up to see Aviva jumping in the mid air, "Aviva!"

Her hand flashed out ice which struck Aviva in the face, causing the small girl to fall into a trance.

"Aviva!" Cried Laura as she ran to her sister. She lifted her from the snow and cried, "Momma! Pappa!"

The parlor doors opened to te parents. Her father said, "Laura, what happened?"

"We were playing with my snow powers... Then, I struck her on her head by accident!"

Queen Elizabeth knelt down by her daughters, "Maybe the trolls can help us."

King Michael answered, "I'll get ready."

Laura cried over her sister, afraid of what she had done.

Soon, the royal family were in the chariot racing to the throll land. Someone watched them from the woods. He stared after the ice which followed the chariot.

Once in the troll land, King Michael presented his youngest daughter out, "I need help, trolls."

Then, rocks began to move. They all gathered unto the royal family. They all came out of their rocks, they were all trolls.

Queen Elizabeth knelt at the troll's height, for they were small, "Troll... My daughters were having fun with Laura's ice powers. Then, an accident happened. Laura's ice struck Aviva's head. Is she going to be alright?"

The troll felt the little girl's head, "It's just a wipeout. She'll be okay. But Laura is lucky that she had not struck the heart, which would result in death."

Laura shuttered in fear.

The troll waved some powder in the air, "When Laura becomes of age, the more she uses her ice powers the worst they will be... destroying her..."

Laura screamed in her mother's arms. King Michael asked, "Can we stop it?"

"You can't. I have wasted all the memories of Aviva's doings with Laura's ice powers and replaced them with natural snow. So she doesn't know you have ice powers now."

Laura said, "I am so sorry... I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Laura. You now know."

Laura started to cry in her mother's arms... But the worst was still coming...

Soon Aviva was now ten years old. As a young princess next if her sister doesn't have the heir to the throne, she would dance to her sister's bedroom everyday, begging if she would play with her, especially to build a snowman in the winter times.

But Laura would said no. After Aviva goes away, she would run to her father for help. Michael gave her a pair of gloves, "There... This should help you to conceal your powers."

Laura thanked her father gradually as she retreated to her bedroom when Aviva came into the room.

Another couple years passed, the same happened to Aviva, the sixteen year old. But this time, she didn't knock, she ran to her parents, "See you in two weeks!"

Later, Laura, nineteen years old, bowed to her parents, "Do you have to go?"

Her father assured her, "You will do fine, Laura."

But out on the sea... The royal King and Queen's ship tossed to and fro upon the angry sea during a horrible storm. The waves tossed the ship overboard, signaling that no one lived.

Aviva, dressed in black after hearing her parents were dead. She stopped at her sister's bedroom door.

"Laura... Please, I know you're in there,

People have been asking where you've been.

They say, 'Have courage', but I'm trying too

Just let me in...

"We only have each other,

it's just you and me.

What are we going to do?

Do you want to build a snowman?"

Laura heard her sister's song where she sat, up against the door. Aviva sat in the same place... only the door separated two different sisters, one with ice and the other with love...


	2. Chapter 2

Aviva, now eighteen, woke up excited. She couldn't believe it was finally time. Her sister was soon to be crowned queen. This was her chance to see her again, after so many years, she must be different!

Aviva jumped out of bed and dressed in her royal dress. Big and fluffy it was... But she didn't care. She wanted to see her sister!

One of the mistresses stopped Aviva and said, "Relax, your highness."

Aviva smiled, "I get a chance to see my sister!"

_"The window is open, so that's door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand plates?_

_"For years I roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_They are finally going to open the gates!_

_"There will be actual, real life people_

_It will totally be strange._

_Wow am I so ready for this change!_

_"'Cause the first time in forever_

_There'll be music; there'll be light!_

_For the first time in forever!_

_I'll be dancing through the night!_

_"Don't know if I am elated or gassy_

_But I know I am somewhere in that zone_

_But for the first time in forever..._

_I won't be alone._

_"_I can't wait to meet everyone... *Gasps What if I meet the one?

"_Tonight, imagine me gown and all_

_Professionally draped against the wall_

_Pictures of amazing grace!_

_"Then, suddenly he's standing there_

_A beautiful stranger_

_Tall and fair_

_i just want to stick some chocolate in my face!_

_"Then we talk and laugh all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre!_

_Nothing in my life was grant this far!_

_"For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic; There'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever!_

_I could be noticed by someone!_

_"I know it could be mightly crazy_

_To dream I find romance!_

_But the first time in forever!_

_At least, I got a chance."_

_[Laura]_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you'll always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't real_

_Put on a show!_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know..._

_But it's only for today_

_[Aviva]_

_"It's only for today!"_

_[Laura]_

_The agony to wait..."_

_[Aviva]_

_The agony to quake!"_

_[Laura]_

_"Tell the guards to open up!_

_The gates!_

_[Aviva]_

_The gates!_

_For the first time in forever_

_[Laura]_

_Don't let them in_

_[Aviva]_

_I'll getting what I've been dreaming of_

_[Laura]_

_Be the good girl you'll always have to be._

_[Aviva]_

_A chance to change my lonely world._

_[Laura]_

_Concela_

_[Aviva]_

_A chance to find true love!_

_[Laura]_

_Conceal; don't feel_

_They let them know!"_

_[Aviva]_

_I know it all has to end tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_For the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever!_

_Nothin' in my way!_

"Oh!"

Aviva fell over by a push from a horse, "Hey!"

A man picked her up, "Are you okay... Your Highness?"

Aviva saw she met a prince, "Yes, I am."

The prince bowed, "My name is Prince Jeff Oralson of the kingdom of Aarondale."

Aviva smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

"I am here to see your sister being crowned Queen."

"Yes, I am."

"I assume that Prince up there is yours."

"Oh, no... That's Prince Martin. He's my sister's groom when she gets married. Prince Martin is the prince of the kingdom of England."

"Uh! His family, I assume, have distrusted some and left them, right?"

"No! It was Serf Chris... He gave up the royal throne for some reason. He left the castle to live among the serfs."

"Hm... That can cause a riot..."

Princess Aviva stared at Prince Jeff, "Seriously?"

"yeah."

"I am sure Prince Christopher is more than that. He's pretty handsome I have heard."

The Prince stared at the Princess. Then he took her arm, "Why don't we, you know, talk a bit?"

"About what?"

"Our lives."

"Oh, goodly! I have always wanted someone to talk to!"

"Well, I am that man."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff and Aviva were talking for a long while. Soon, Aviva looked out to see the villages, "I wonder... I just wonder what had happened to Prince Martin's brother."

Jeff frowned, "Why worry about him when you have me?"

Aviva smiled. She had found her Prince Charming, "i am just so locked up."

Jeff smiled, "I will never lock you out."

Aviva smiled, "Okay, then... Can I tell you something, crazy?"

"I love to."

"_All my life I've had series sof doors in my face_

_Then, suddenly I bumped into you."_

_[Prince Jeff]_

_"_I have thought the same thing. 'Cause like

_"I have been searching all my life for my own place_

_For it's the party's talking or the chocolate foudo!"_

_[Aviva]_

_"But with you..._

_[Jeff]_

_But with you_

_I have found my place_

_[Aviva]_

_I see your face_

_[Both]_

_And it's nothing like I have ever seen before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_[Jeff}_

_With you_

_[Aviva]_

_With you!_

_[Jeff]_

_With you!_

_[Both]_

_Love is an open door!_

_[Jeff]_

_i mean it's crazy_

_we finish each other's _

_[Aviva]_

_Sandwiches_

_[Jeff]_

_That's what I was going to say!_

_[Aviva]_

_I never met someone _

_[Both]_

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Say goodbye to the past of the past!_

_We don't have to feel it_

_anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_[Jeff}_

_With you_

_[Aviva]_

_With you!_

_[Jeff]_

_With you!_

_[Both]_

_Love is an open door!_

Jeff took Aviva's hands, "You want to know something crazy?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Aviva beamed, "Do you want to know something even more crazier... YES!"

"Are you telling me that you are engaged after a couple hours?" Scolded the new-queen Laura.

Aviva smiled while holding her Prince's hands, "Yes."

Prince Martin stood up and frowned, "Your Highness. I need to talk to you."

While Aviva and Jeff loved over, Martin took his bride aside, "I know this Prince."

"Who is he?"

"He's the one that expelled my brother from my family's kingdom!"


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Laura recovered from her sister's mistake and from Prince Martin's recall. Just the thought of Prince Jeff wanting to marry her sister and his history in the Royal Kratt family made her fear.

"Prince Martin... My sister cannot marry Prince Jeff unless he has a kingdom himself."

Prince Martin bowed before his bride. Though she was his bride, he still had to reverence her as his queen before marriage, "I understand, Your Highness. But just seeing that man makes me want to kill him. My dearest brother could be dead because of him."

Queen Laura stood up before the crowd and announced, "The party is officially done. Everyone leave."

Prince Jeff hung on to Princess Aviva, "Can I stay?"

Laura frowned, "No."

"But I am her groom. I have to stay, Your Highness."

"I demand you to leave!"

Aviva took her sister's gloved hand, "Please Laura... This is who I trust!"

Laura yanked her hand back, leaving the slik glove in her sister's grasp, "I said no. This party is done."

"But you and -"

"I said Enough!" Laura forgot of her ungloved hand and waved it furiously in front of the crowd. Ice spikes drew up frightening the guests.

Princess Aviva stared at her sister in shock. Laura looked at the frightened guest and ran away.

"Laura!" Cried Aviva as she chased her sister. Prince Martin stopped her, "Let her go!"

But a man came up. He was the sister's Professor. He was angry, "That Queen is a demon! She nearly killed me!"

Princess Aviva begged the Professor for forgiveness on her sister's behalf.

Professor hid behind the armed men, "Do you have any secret powers that can destroy mankind?"

Aviva looked at her hands, "No... I don't. I didn't even know my sister had powers."

Prince Martin lay his hand on his sister-in-law, "It's okay."

Professor raised his hand, "I want the Queen dead!"

Aviva's vision narrowed, "NO!"

Prince Jeff stepped in, "I can take over the kingdom by marrying you Princess. I can help you."

Aviva waved her hand in front of Jeff, "No. I am going after my sister. This is all a mistake."

Prince Martin tried to stop the princess; but Aviva ran ahead to her bedroom to dress for the cold. One of her maidens, Koki, came in and said, "Your Highness, Princess, do you need some assist? Prince Martin needs to help you."

Aviva frowning at herself in the mirror, "No... I don't want men with me, hiding swords so they can murder my sister. I am going after her myself."

Koki bowed, "As you wish, My Lady."

Aviva took her maiden by the hands and said, "Make sure the kingdom stay in good hands. I will return."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Aviva left the castle. But Prince Jeff stopped her, "May I be of any help, Your Highness?"

"Be an assistant ruler. Prince Martin is in charge."

"What? I know more about royalty than he."

"Then, you rule instead."

Prince Martin frowned, "Something about that man I just don't like... If he lays a finger on any of them two girls, he will taste my sword."


	5. Chapter 5

Aviva walked into the forest. Snow had fallen from Laura's spell. The poor girl, though dressed for the winter, was still cold. She chilled in the cold air as she walked in the cold air.

As she walked alone, a small creature met her. Aviva fell in love with the small, white wolf.

"Hi there, girl. What you doing out here?"

"Furry Heart!"

Aviva looked up, scared. The wolf turned and barked in the direction of the calling. A second later, the bushes were pulled back and a man came out of them.

Aviva had never seen a serf in her life, being locked up in a castle. She stared at the strange man. His clothes consisted of a cloak of brownish material. His head was covered by its hood. The only thing visable to her was his hands, boots, and his face.

The man's face was cold and hard. His eyes beamed fear. His lips trembled in the sight of the royal. He bowed and took the Princess' hand, "Your Highness..."

Princess Aviva stood up to his lift. She stared into his eyes. They were more brown than Prince Jeff's brown eyes. These eyes showed more liviness thn Prince Jeff's always dry eyes. His forehead, lined with fear, relaxed in her presence.

"Who are you," Was all she said.

The man backed in shame. He feared the Princess. He said, "I am a serf of the domain of Prince Jeff's kingdom. I escaped eleven moons ago. I have but one month left to be free from his powers."

Princess Aviva waited for his name. But she had compassion on the man. She looked closer at his white face and saw a brighter, white scar on his cheek, "What's that from?"

The man shifted, "I have escaped many times but failed. This time I was lucky..."

"Lucky?"

"He left for this kingdom. I see he's engaged to you..."

Aviva then knew the man was afraid of her. She took the shaking hands in her warm ones and said, "I will never turn you in. I don't like it when a human suffers."

The man relaxed but he still has no faith in the Princess, "My name is... Collins."

"Collins? What class are you of?"

"Serfs..."

"I know, but what class of serfship are you?"

"I don't know."

Aviva noticed her heart warmed in front of this common one. She said, "Have you seen my sister, Queen Laura?"

"The one with ice as her trail?"

"Yes..."

"I know where she's going. Do you trust me enough as a... common man to take you there? No Princess has ever been safe alone with such men."

"I trust you."

Collins took the Princess' hand and led her through the woods, "Furry Heart... On Guard!"

Furry Heart leaped in the woods and howled in return. She looked for the outcome of her master and the mistress, who was her Princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Collins convinced the Princess to sit down and rest. He passed her his last meal which she refused. But with his much biddings, she took the hard meal and ate it, convinced that he was indeed a common man.

Collins looked out for the behalf of his and the Princess' life. Furry Heart growlled at a branch being broken.

Princess Aviva stopped eating the hard, white bread as the branch continued to break. She looked to Collins for protection, hoping he had something like arrows to protect her.

But instead, the man reached into his cloak and slashed out a sword. She gasped... No common man was allowed a sword unless the day of battle!

'Who is he?' She thought.

Collins readied to aim the sword, but a doe came before him. He took a deep breath and hid his sword in his cloak. Princess Aviva saw his outfit underneath... What was it?

"Everything's okay," Said the common man.

"Why a sword? Common men only wear swords for battle!"

Collins stared at the Princess, "I... stole the sword for protection... from a soldier. I spoiled him."

Princess Aviva knew he was lying because he looked side to side with his eyes, "I demand for the truth!"

Collins backed off, "It is truth, My Lady... It's just that, I am haunted for more power..."

"What?"

"Prince Jeff wants me dead."

Princess Aviva dropped her face, looking at the remains of Collin's meal. It wasn't much, "My people wants my sister dead."

Collins sat down next to Princess and tried to convince her to eat. As she took dainty bites as a Princess is required to do, Collins asked, "Tell me about you."

Princess Aviva smiled and told him about her life with Laura. She told him about her parents' death and about the party.

"So you and Prince Jeff got engaged after talking for an hour?"

"Why is everyone regretting this?!"

Collins dropped his head, "Because... if he finds me with you, he will slay me for good. Then, I find never... nevermind."

"What?"

Collins was afraid to tell Prince Jeff's bride about his past. He told her so.

"Listen, I find you more handsome and charming than Jeff. I trust you..."

Collins looked up and said, "But I have that doubt."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I will show you where your sister is."

"I thank-you for your service."

"Your welcome, my Lady."


	7. Chapter 7

Laura walked on the mountain steep by herself. Her heart was hurt how her ice powers were finally caught...

_"The snow's grows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint ot be seen..._

_A kingdom of Isoluation_

_And it looked like I'm the Queen_

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm_

_Inside..._

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven's knows I tired..._

_"Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_be the good girl you'll always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know!_

_"Well now they know!_

_"Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away and sham the door!_

_I don't care!_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm ranged on.._

_The cold never bother me anyway._

_"It's funny how distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the feelings that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right no wrong_

_No rules for me!_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I'll stand!_

_Here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm raged on!_

_"My power furries through the air into the ground!_

_And One thought crystal ice is like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_When I rise at the break of dawn!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_The perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm raged on!_

"The cold never bothered me anyway."


	8. Chapter eight

The journey went on as Collins led the Princess through the woods. Soon, he stopped to hear her moaning, "Do we have to travel by bushes?!"

"It's the only way for me to be safe, especially if you are with me."

Princess Aviva brushed out her hair. Collins stared at her and fell deeply in compassion for her.

Aviva followed Collins to the clearing, "Can we stop for a minute?"

"Sure, Your Highness."

Aviva sat on the snow and brushed her hair out. Furry Heart kept a sharp eye out for enemies. Collins took a stick and began to carve into it, making something while the Princess cleaned up.

"Anyone here?"

Collins stood up and drew his sword. He stood still as a strange figure, small, came out of the woods.

Princess Aviva stood up in fright.

A little snowman came walking in the midst of the trio. Aviva screamed as she whammed the snowman in the head with a stick. Its head, still alive, landed in Collins' arms.

The snowman played along, "Hi, there!"

Collins answered, "You're creepy!" Then the toss of the snowman passed back and forth. Collins took the snowman and put him on his body again.

The snowman smiled, "Anyone got my nose?"

Collins said, "Well... What's a snowman without a carrot?"

Aviva looked through her small bag and took out a carrot. Collins stared at her, "Seriously?! You are as bad as my brother!" He shushed up and blushed.

Aviva showed the snowman the carrot, "I have one."

"Goody!"

As Aviva put it on him, the carrot went all the wya in unto the other side of his head. Aviva jumped.

But the snowman enjoyed it, "Aww... I got a baby carrot..."

Aviva pulled the carrot in and his nose grew, "Cool! Now I'm a snowman!"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, come on, Aviva. You don't remember me?"

Aviva smiled, "That's right! You're Olaf!"

"There! Hey, who's this handsome man you are with?"

Collins said, "The name's Collins."

"Collins? So you do agree you are a charming man?"

Collins blushed, "No... Not really. I wear this all the time, I doubt I am charming."

Olaf couldn't help but peek into his cloak. Collins jumped back and hid his garments, "Excuse me?!"

Princess Aviva, on his knees, was laughing. She lay on the snow and smiled, "You must be handsome to hide like that."

Collins sighed, "Maybe..."

Olaf smiled, "So what brings us together?"

Collins answered, "I am taking Princess Aviva to see her sister."

"Oh, to the ice Palace?!"

"Ice palace," Question the two humans.

"Yes, Laura created me and brought me to life. I saw her build this ice palace. It was beautiful."

Colins thought for a moment, "If there is a ice palace... She must be on Mount Snow!"

Princess Aviva smiled, "We must get to her!"


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the castle of the two sisters, Prince Martin stood before the Assistant Ruler, angerily.

"What have you done with my brother?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Martin stamped his foot, "One day, that boy was in his bedroom, the next day, we found it empty with his crown sitting on his dresser. We know you have something to do with it, Jeff!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I know. Your father wanted my father to give up the kingdom for himself. Now that you are full grown and have taken the kingdom, my brother disappeared."

Prince Jeff ordered his men to imprison Martin. Prince Martin after, "If you imprison and slay my brother, you will have a bite of my sword!"

"Not if I kill you beforehand!"

Then Martin knew that his brother's life was at stake. He was taken to the prison and chained to the walls. Martin had his crown hidden in his robe that his bride had made for him. He sighed as the men left, "Oh, Chris... Where are you?"

Laura stood in her ice palace, wonering what became of her groom. She wondered if Prince Martin was holding right. She walked from her patio into the frozen building and looked at it with a smile, "I can't go back... But he needs me."

"Laura?"

Laura jumped to the sound of her sister's voice, "Aviva?"

Aviva came around and saw her sister all iced up in an icy gown, "Wow... You are so beautiful."

Laura walked down to see her sister, "What are you doing here?"

"Laura... You have to go back! They are planning to find you and kill you! Luckily I found you first."

"How did you get here?"

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?"

Laura knelt in front of the snowman. He smiled at her, "You are my master!"

Laura stood up and looked at Aviva, "Wow... I didn't know that I did that."

"It's okay, my sister."

"But... Aviva... You have to go."

"Please!"

"Good-bye, Aviva!"

"Laura, I know know why you are afraid... _Please don't shut me again,_

_Be please don't shut the door_

_You don't have to keep your distacne anymore!_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I finally understand_

_For the first time in forever_

_We can fix this hand in hand_

_"We can head down this mountain together,_

_You don't have to live in fear_

_Cause for the first time in forever!_

_I will be right here..."_

_[Laura]_

_"Aviva!_

_Please go back home!_

_Your life awaits_

_Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates._

_[Aviva]_

_Yeah, but..."_

_[Laura]_

_I know,_

_You mean well_

_But leave me be_

_Yes, I'm alone_

_But I'm alone and free_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"_

_[Aviva]_

_Actually we're not..._

_[Laura]_

_What you mean you're not?_

_[Aviva]_

_I got the feeling you don't know..._

_[Laura]_

_What do I not know?"_

_[Aviva]_

_Ireland is in deep, deep, deep snow._

_[Laura]_

_"What?"_

_[Aviva]_

_You kinda set an eternal winter, everywhere._

_[Laura]_

_Everywhere?_

_[Aviva]_

_Well, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it._

_[Laura]_

_No, I can't... I - I don't know how!_

_[Aviva]_

_You can. I know you can!_

_Cause for the first time in forever!_

_[Laura... plus background Aviva's song]_

_Oh... I am such a fool_

_I can't be free_

_{No need to be afraid}_

_Can't escape this storm inside of me_

_{Figure out this together}_

_Can't control the curse!_

_{We'll reverse the storm you made!}_

_Oh, Aviva! You are making it worst!_

_{Don't pass}_

_There's so much fear_

_{Make the sunshine roam!}_

_You're not safe here!_

_{We can face this thing together_

_We can change...}_

_OhOHHH OHHH OHHH!_

_I CAN"T!"_

"PRINCESS AVIVA!"

Collins leaped in front of the damsel and received the ice powers into his heart. He stood in pain, holding his heart. He fell to the floor. Princess Aviva fell on her knees holding Collins' hands.

Laura said, "Who is that? No... Forget about it! Get out!"

Aviva said, "We can fix this!"

"NO! Get out!" Her ice powers made the floor where Collins lay and Aviva sat cracked into an inclined plane. They slid down the plane into the snow. Collins got up and shielded the Princess...


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you do that?"

"I did it, because you were my princess and I promised to protect you at all times."

Princess Aviva lay a rag on Collins' forehead. He lay on the snow, gripping his chest. Aviva didn't want her friend to go.

"Let's go to the trolls, Princess. They can help us."

"Trolls?"

"You never saw them... But I saw you."

Aviva stared at Collins. His hood shielded his forehead now, but she managed to see one of his hair locks fall in front of the forehead, white as snow.

"Your hair... is white."

Collins sighed, "I took your place so you could be Queen."

Aviva loved the boy. How she wished she listened to her sister. Collins was a sweet boy and was willing to give up his life for the sake of his loved one's life. Did he love her?

Collins led her over to the rock valley. There lay rocks of all types on the ground. Collins limped to the valley and called out, "Friends?"

Soon, all the rocks began to tremble and move towards him. Then, once gathered, they all opened up to trolls. They smiled at the man's return. But the leader took a lock of his hair and said, "What happened?"

Collins explained what the past had done. When he showed them the Princess. The leader smiled, "Aviva... Your Highness."

"You know me?"

"You were here when Laura struck you with her ice powers."

"What?"

"I erased your memory so you wouldn't be afraid of her. Now the day has come that Laura has to be careful. Man has thought to murder your sister."

"I know... I want her home. I am not ready to be Queen."

"I know, honey. But this Prince, who took the Frozen Heart from you, can help you."

Aviva looked at Collins. He stared at her with the scaredest look on his face. She asked, "You're a Prince?"

Collins buried his face in his cloak, "Yes!"

"Who are you?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

The leader of the trolls answered, "He has a secret life, Your Highness. He has been forced to conceal himself or else he will die."

Collins answered, "Listen... You are engaged to that Prince! He wants to kill me. I have escaped his kingdom three times. Once I was caught and prisoned. The second I was caught and beaten until I had no spot on my body left. And now I am in front of his bride."

Aviva felt compassion for the man, "I am now regretting what I did to my sister... Collins... I'm sorry. Back there, when you took the frozen heart for me, I... fell in love with you." She inched closer to Collins, who stood covered by his cloak.

Collins looked at her, his eyes with no more life in them, "Let's go home... We tried."

Laura, after the heart of one she froze, her ice powers began to turn against her. She feared for her life. She heard voices in the castle. She ran to the balcony and saw guards... and Prince Jeff!

"Attack!"

Laura used her ice powers to hold them off. The rest of the men were scared of her, but retreated behind her. Laura turned and froze them in place. Soon, after the men, frozen still, Prince Jeff waved his sword in front of her, "Where is she?"

"You will never marry my sister," She demanded.

"Oh? Then, who was the man she was with?"

Laura gasped. It must have the man who saved her sister from the frozen heart, "I don't know."

Prince Jeff frowned, "I know you're lying. Your groom is in prison, waiting for when he is executed."

Laura gasped, "Prince Martin!"

"Yes..." He waved his sword in front of her. She was scared. Her sister's friend would die soon from the frozen heart... Prince Martin was going to die... She was going to die.

"I love Martin..."

Prince Jeff frowned, "Then tell me who that man was!"

"I don't know!"

Just as he waved the sword, she froze it and ran from Jeff's presence. She had to get back to the kingdom of Ireland! She ran all she could and leaped the ice she made. She made sure that Jeff didn't follow her, hopefully she'll run into her sister.


	11. Chapter 11

Collins and Aviva rode on the back of an elk back to the kingdom of Ireland. Collins' hair was pure white. He had no life in his body. Princess Aviva, quiet, sat by herself watching Olaf and Furry Heart walking quietly. If Olaf is not talking, then it means it's serious.

Collins looked ahead and saw a fury storm above Ireland, "Oh, no!"

Aviva looked, "Laura!"

The elk was commanded to run. Aviva picked up and held on to Olaf as the elk ran and leaped through the trees.

Back in the kingom of Ireland, Prince Jeff was fighting with Laura who was using her powers against him. When Collins and Aviva reached the city, Prince Jeff cried, "There he is!"

Collins used the elk to dodge the soldiers. He said, "Princess! Save your sister!"

Aviva reached. But Jeff caught her, "Not so fast!"

Collins cried, "No!"

Prince Jeff laughed as he rode away on his horse out the gates with the young princess. Laura cried, "Aviva!"

Collins was growing weaker. Laura said, "Prince Martin is in prison! I need to save him!"

The storm above the kingdom expanded to the other kingdoms. Collins used the elk as his horse and helped Laura to get Prince Martin.

Aviva fought Jeff as they reached his kingdom. Once they were in his kingdom's castle, he dropped her on his carpet and cried, "I almost had him!"

Princess Aviva was hurt from her fall. Prince Jeff turned to her, "At last, when the frozen of his heart burns, he will die!"

Aviva cried, "NO!"

Prince Jeff stood tall on his throne and proudly lifted his voice

_"Believe me I know_

_I've sunk pretty low_

_But whatever I've done_

_you deserved!"_

_Aviva cried, "Jeff!"_

_"Quiet! I'm the bad guy, that's fine!_

_But that's no fault of mine_

_But at last judgment will be served!_

_"It is time ot step up_

_or time to step down_

_And there's one answer for me!_

_And I will stand up and fight_

_because I know that I am right_

_And I'm ready_

_I'm ready_

_I'm ready!_

_Ready as I'll ever be!_

Prince Martin was free. he rode back to his England home to find his father injured. His soldiers, who were prepaing to leave and fight, begged him to stand, "Are you sure you are up to this?"

But King William said, "Actually, I'm not."

One soldier whined, "But how are you going to lead the assault?"

William sat up, "I'm not... But my son will."

Martin stepped in, with his voice loud and clear

_"Now it's time to stand up_

_Or it's time to back down_

_But the answer is seen so clear_

_And I swear by my sword_

_if you're in, get on board!_

_Are you ready?_

_[One soldier]_

_I'm ready_

_[Half of the group]_

_We're ready!_

_[Whole Group]_

_We're ready!_

_[Martin]_

_Ready as I will ever be!_

Queen Laura found Collins on the balcony, "There you are!"

Collins turned, "We need your powers. I have mine."

"What powers?"

"It's not to mention... Only one thing on me can save me now."

_[Laura]_

_Are you quite sure we can do this?_

_[Collins]_

_Together we will guarentee!_

_[Jeff]_

_I'll make a standing!_

_[Prince Martin]_

_They can trust me!_

_[Collins]_

_I'll save the princess_

_And show my idenity!_

_[Jeff]_

_I am ready!_

_[Prince Martin]_

_I am ready!_

_[Laura and Collins]_

_We are ready!_

_[Prince Jeff... in slow motion]_

_Ready as I - will ever - BE!_


	12. Chapter 12

Prince Martin led the army into the coasts of the kingdom of Italy. Prince Jeff watched from his towers with Princess Aviva at his grip.

Collins took with Queen Laura at his side. His hair was now pure white. His hood blew open, revealing his whole head. Laura was not surprised to see him like this, all she was concerned about was her sister.

Collins turned to the Queen, "Your Highness. I have been in the grip of Prince Jeff for twenty-one years, since I was seven years old. But give me leave and I will save the princess."

Queen Laura looked into Collins' eyes, "I will do anything for my sister. But please, if you may, I will allow you into the royal family though you are a serf. If you save my sister, you may marry her as you wish."

Collins stared into the Queen's eyes, "I can't... It's much too much for me to handle. I -"

"Please. I want to forever remember your kindness."

Collins sighed, "Yes, Your Highness. As you wish." Then, he turned and faced the forbidden kingdom and got a head start. He reached for a vine of the forest's below and zipped across the forest, hoping to catch up with Prince Martin and his army.

Collins thought ahead of time. He knew Prince Jeff's weakness. He had to get ahead and save the princess before war breaks out.

He reached the wall in time. He overheard the prince's army coming, chanting their flag. Collins feared there was war coming. He climbed the wall up and over. It wasn't long until he was caught.

"At last! The Prince has been awaiting for your return."

Collins fought and kicked the soldiers that held his arms fast. Collins knew he had to find the Prince before something else happens. He ran along the wall an ran down the steps. The people of the city, scared of the war chanting, were now scared of seeing Collins, the Prince's forbidden serf.

"Princess!" He called.

"Collins!"

Aviva stared unto the body of the frightened man. She saw how white his hair blew. He climbed the stairs to the Princess and hugged her close to him, "I need to tell you something..."

"Hey!"

Collins looked up and saw what he wanted. He pushed the Princess aside unto a pile of bushes, which protected her fall.

Collins was face to face with Prince Jeff once again. Jeff held his sword, staring at the serf, "How many times have I told you to stop playing Robin Hood?!"

Collins stood still. He protected the Princess by standing in the between of her and Jeff. Collins put his left hand into his cloak on his right side.

"Afraid? Maybe if you didn't listen to me, you would be happy in your own life."

Collins stared still. He gripped the handle of his own sword, ready to draw it out.

"Now that you have listened, you should be ashamed of your own betrayal."

Princess Aviva sat on the pavement, looking frightened. She knew both these men were in combat. But what did Collins do that should make him ashamed?

"I only did what you told me because of the eace treaty that you faked."

Prince Jeff stared at the serf, "Really? Well, explain all those escape times you escaped!"

"I escaped? I had permission to go outside my kingdom."

Princess Aviva gasped. She remembered the Trolls telling her that he was a Prince...

Collins looked up at his enemy who held a whip in his hand and a sword in the other, "You should know what I do to escapers."

Collins backed off. He pulled his hand out with the sword, "I'm ready..."

Prince Jeff dropped the whip and slashed his sword. Collins caught the slash with his sword. One by one the two men fought. If one saw this fight with the princess aside, they would think it was the princess they were battling over. But this was a battle between the lost years.

"Collins!"

Collins tried to make Prince Jeff look aside. But the man knew his awful plan. So he tried it. Collins had eyes all over him. He knew the next sword slash and caught it. He knew when Prince Jeff would move so he moved.

"Will you just hold still?" Cried the impatient prince.

Collins knew his chance had at last come. He looked at the princess and zoomed in upon Jeff and slashed his sword into the chest of the enemy. Prince Jeff cried out in pain as he moved away, "You wish!"

Collins was surprised that he survived the sword. But the Prince ran away. Collins knelt at Princess Aviva's side and hugged her, "You're sa... OW!"

Collins gripped his chest. Aviva reached for his aid, "It's the frozen heart!"

"Laura..." He said in return as his eyes stared beyond the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

Queen Laura didn't know where this blizzard came from. She tried to see the kingdom, but the snow carried it away.

"Laura!"

Laura turned to see Prince Jeff. He had sorrow in his eyes, "I can't... I have to tell you. When you struck the ice in Collins' heart... He's dead... Because of you."

Laura turned aside and gasped, "No... NO!" She fell to the earth and wept in her hands.

Prince Jeff slashed out his sword and smiled as he neared the Queen.

Meanwhile, Collins was climbing up the hill. He saw afar that Prince Jeff was messing with the Queen. Why was she crying? Collins stepped up and saw the sword. He had to save the Queen!

Princess Aviva saw the sword. Nothing came out of her mouth as Collins ran in the midst of the furry of the storm to save his Queen, "NO!"

Prince Jeff wasn't watching for the change. His sword reached for Collins' fingers... But the frozen heart took affect. His own body changed quick. The sword shattered in the iced hand of the one which reested on Laura to protected his Queen.

Jeff stood in shock as he stared at the frozen body of the one he hated.

Princess Aviva ran in to investigate her friend, "COLLINS! NO!"

Queen Laura opened her eyes and looked over to see Collins frozen. Both girls ran to see the frozen man. Only Princess Aviva wept over his ice.

Prince Martin had climbed the hill because he followed Jeff. He saw the iced man and noticed how familiar he looked, "Who is that?"

Aviva wept on the icy chest of Collins. Soon, a brief change took affect. Collins was warmed instantly. He fixed himself from his protection with Princess Aviva looking right up at him.

"Collins!"

"Princess!"

Collins hugged the Princess. Laura smiled as Prince Martin came up to her. Instantly the woman proclaimed, "That's the answer."

"What, Your Highness?"

"Love... It can cure any frozen heart. If I try..." She lifted the snow with her powers and brought it together. Ice from all the surrounding Kingdoms arose, bring people to the fact that the eternal winter's curse was lifted from off them all.

Collins and the Princess looked beyond the curse and saw Laura overcoming her fear. Aviva smiled, "You did it, Laura."

"Oh, Aviva!" The two sisters hugged each other. Prince Martin went up to Collins and said, "Serf, I am sure proud of you. No serf would have that much of courage to save a princess."

Collins blushed in front of Martin, "I understand... Prince Martin, you are the Prince from England, right?"

"Sure, why?"

"Nevermind. It just came to my mind."

"Okay. You're fine. You are now a free serf. You can travel the world now. You can stop by. I want my kingdom to hear all about you!"

Queen Laura stepped up close to her groom, "Aren't you going to accept my wishes?"

Prince Martin looked at Collins, "What wishes?"

Collins answered, "I can't, Your Highness... She deserved a better Pri- Man. Better than me, that is."

Princess Aviva stepped up last, "But you are a Prince, right?"

Martin looked at the serf as the man shook his head, "I may been like one, but it - doesn't - make me one."

Prince Martin, "You may have your leave, Collins. We will never forget you."

Collins looked up at Prince Martin and thanked him graciously. Then, he turned away and walked briefly.

Olaf said, "Okay... This is just the happiest day of my life... Too bad," As he melted, "I can't live long to see it."

Laura turned, "Olaf! Wait a minute, pal." As she waved her hand in front of the snow, she rebuilt him and gave him a little snow cloud, "I got my own Furry!"

Furry Heart barked after her master. Who stood alone, looking at the trio were looked up at him. He whistled the girl to come to him as they disappeared over the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

Prince Martin readied himself as he steadied his suit. He sighed as he talked with his father, the King, "Dad! I can't wait to be married... Since, afterall, I am a Prince."

"No more, Martin. You are going to be crowned king before you take her."

"I know... If only Collins was here."

"Collins?"

Martin sat down across from his father and told him all about Collins of what he heard from Princess Aviva.

"Are you sure his name was Collins?"

"Yes, Dad. He was so brave!"

"Strange... He has the same charms as Chris."

Martin stood up as his father went to the mirror, "Dad?"

"What?"

"Are you saying that... Collins is Chris?"

"Could be. No serf is allowed to carry a sword. But the sword that Princess Aviva told you about, is the exact sword that I gave him for his seventh birthday."

"Dad?"

William looked out the window, "Why did he refuse the princess?"

"Maybe he wasn't worthy... He lied about his identity!"

"I know... But..."

"Prince Martin!"

"Princess Aviva," Answered Martin.

The girl came in the changing room with a big smile. You won't believe this!"

"What is it, Princess?"

King William answered, "Yes, honey."

"Your brother is home!"

Martin stared at the smiling Princess. She took his hands, "Come on!"

Prince Martin and king William followed the damsel to the chariot outside. There stood Collins... or Chris, next to his mother, the Queen.

"Martin..."

"Chris!"

Both brothers joined a tight hug. Chris said, "Martin... It took me a while to get back home... But I have to say, and I hadn't told Princess Aviva either, but... I was Collins..."

Queen Linda smiled at her boys who were together once again. Martin couldn't help but ask, "Why? Why did you change your name?"

"I didn't want to get captured by Jeff or his soldiers... For some reason I felt imprisoned just being around you," He faced the princess with a new thought of peace.

Princess Aviva walked down the stairs to the Prince, "It's okay, Prince Christopher. I have forgiven you. I knew there was something in you that just wasn't you."

Prince Christopher walked up to meet the Princess, so they met halfway, "I'm truly sorry..."

"But you brought my sister and I close again. You made us feel homely. You sacrificed your life to get the frozen heart... You sacrificed your life to spare my sister's life. I am fully grateful."

Christopher looked at the Princess who stood a couple steps above him. He stepped up and said, "You - You have be upset... about - my identity... It's a crime to lie about your identity."

Aviva stepped down unto the step Christopher was on. She got close to him and said, "But you are still here, alive. You did it to protect yourself."

"Your Highness..."

"Christopher... It's all been forgiven."

Christopher backed away and walked down, he couldn't bear the princess not punishing him. His parents took the crime and erased it from his records. He needed some punishment, and he wanted it, "Your Highness, just punish me! I can't take this anymore!"

Princess Aviva frowned at the Prince who fell at the steps and begged with his hands, "We all have forgiven you. Why beg for punishment?"

Prince Christopher dropped his head in dismay, "I went against your sister's wishes..."

Everyone gasped. Prince Martin said, "What wishes?!"

Christopher looked up at his brother and looked at the Princess, "To marry you... I felt so unworthy. Just because of my crimes, forgive Your Highness!"

Prince Martin stared at Aviva for her judgment. But the damsel frowned still. She turned her back on the young Prince, "I'm sorry, but... I can't forgive you anymore..." Then she disappeared into the castle.

King William knelt by his youngest son's side and tried to comfort him. Prince Martin had to attend the wedding. He looked to his parents, "Dad... Take Mom and little brother home... I don't think he can take it..."

William stepped up, "I trust you, Martin. I love you."

"I love you, Dad..."

King William handed his wife into the chariot as Prince Christopher looked at Martin with tears sparkling in the morning sun, then he entered the chariot. King William went in last and soon, the horsemen rode the chariot away. Chris looked out the covered window, which he pulled aside to see his brother standing firm where he last saw him. Chris shed more tears as he closed the curtain and fell upon his mother's lap and cried, "Mercy! I just want Mercy!"


	15. Chapter 15

Prince Martin went into the castle after watching the chariot disappear beyond the horizon. He fixxed himself and went to his royal wedding. Too bad his brother wasn't there...

Queen Laura was beautiful. She waited for her Prince as he walked up to her. He tried to smile but the thought of his brother crying out for mercy, burned his heart. Finally, he found the courage to stand before the Queen and took a deep breath... Let the wedding begin.

The man opened a little book and read therein the oaths and vows. The Queen cited her vows and oaths. But Prince Martin had twice as much due to the fact that he was going to be crowned King as well as the Queen's husband.

After Martins crown was replaced with the King's crown, he bowed to his Queen as reverenced that she, though a woman, was still the leader and he was there to help her in political and finacinal problems as well as making the line continue.

The wedding went well. The King and Queen were favored and well-respected. Martin wished his brother had a life of his own... But despite his crime, he cannot take any kingdom for his own. He was considered an outcast in the royal family.

Martin looked at the moon as his wife came up to him, "Martin?"

"Laura, my Lady. Listen... I wish there wasn't a law about delaying one's life of identity. My brother needs mercy. Now he's an outcast in my family, not to mention an outcast in this world."

Laura stood next to her husband, "I wish I can help, but such laws cannot be changed. What's done is done."

Martin looked and started to weep, "I just want him to be happy!"

Princess Aviva overheard Martin's cry. She too was upset by her attitude to the worthless child in the royal family. She knew she had to do something,

_"I have to find a way _

_To make this all okay... _

_I can't believe this small mistake _

_Could've caused so much heartache... _

_Something is wrong _

_It's plain to see _

_This wasn't how it's meant to be _

_And you see it like I do _

_This isn't the life meant for you. _

_"Oh, why, oh, why? _

_Seeking answers, I fear I went wrong _

_Seeking promises, I fear I've done you wrong... _

_I'll try, and I'll try..." _

Olaf came up to Princess Aviva who sat crying on her balcony, "Oh, Olaf... What have I done?"

"Well, a law is a law."


	16. Chapter 16

Prince Christopher lay his crown on his dresser and lay on his own bed and cried the whole rest of the week. Though his mother bidded, he forbid anyone to feed him. Not even his favorite, Chicken Rice Casserole, was even touched. All he touched was his drinks like water and milk.

"Christopher, you have to eat," bidded his mother outside his bedroom one evening.

Chris hid his face in his pillows. All his pillows were about on his bed. He had just this one pillow he clung to, "Mom! I don't want to eat!"

King William was noticed about Chris' sickness. He found the best doctors who came and checked over him. None of them could help but one doctor stepped up to the plate, waiting for the sword. If a doctor gave the wrong answer to any sickness to a royal family, his head would be on the floor with his body far from it.

"Your son's sickness is stress. Do you know what could be hurting him?"

Queen Linda answered, "All he cries day and night is 'Mercy! I just want Mercy!'"

The doctor thumbed his paperwork, "Stress... What shall he done?"

King William didn't want no doctor to mess with his son's past. But he wanted his son to be better, "He thinks he deserves the punishment of banishment because of denying his identity. But the boy did it to protect himself."

The doctor thought for a moment, "Whom did he desire mercy most?"

Queen Linda answered, "Princess Aviva, princess of the kingdom of Ireland."

The doctor nodded with plenty of hope, "Give him mercy as he pleases. Give him the punishment. If the princess refuses to banish him from her kingdom, then, the princess is his own banishment."

King William drew his sword, "What?! Then it would be treason!"

The doctor sweated, knowing he about to go rolling, "Sire... Your highness, I mean, if you take your son where he wishes to be banished from, let the princess punish him as she pleases. Either by the sword or by imprisonment."

King William was about to swing his sword, when the doctor explained, "If he begged for mercy to the princess, then, he had done something amiss."

King William dropped his sword, "He said that he went against the Queen's wishes."

"What wishes?"

"Wishes that he marry her sister, the princess."

"Than, so shall he marry her."

Queen Linda spoke up, "But he wants her to punish him!"

"Let her punish him according to her desire. If the princess desires to love upon him and forget the past, then let them marry. But if she desires to punish him for refusing the Queen's orders of her wishes, then so shall he be banished."

King William answered, "Your advice is more than that I can receive. Are you telling the truth?"

"I am."

Christopher came out of his bedroom for the first time since Martin's wedding. He had a change of heart. He looked like the serf he was a week ago...

"Mom, Dad... I'm going... with the men and women going to the New World, New York... I am furthermore banished from this kingdom as well as the Kingdom of Italy and Ireland. Please forgive me, but I need to move on."

Queen Linda cried out as William scolded his son, "Why? You are a prince and you need to marry a princess!"

"I force myself to live alone, father... It's the only thing to be out of your hair... I am sorry, mother, but your son cannot be a pest in this here kingdom if I am considered a worthless child if I had refused my true identity as well as refusing a Queen's wish."

Queen Linda hid herself, afraid to see her son. William cursed his son, "If anyone finds and make friends with you, may they be a thorn in your side as well as a spear in thine eye!"

Chris took the curse willingly which made King William IV back down. His son has changed, considering his curse as a blessing, "Son?"

"I need to go, father... The ship is waiting."

Chapter Sixteen is the end of part one of the Frozen Story. Please save this story and continue reading when the final part has been displayed. Please R&R. Thank-you so much! How was it like the actually Frozen movie? On the scale of 1 to 10, One being the worst and ten being the greatest and five being okay, how would you rate this first part? I would like to know in the review below this paragraph.


	17. Chapter 17

On the Titanic_, _Chris looked out to his old home. The old castle stood up and above the towns before him. It looked as if the old castle had a woman's face and it looked to him with much sadness. Chirs shook his head and splashed some salt water on his face, thinking he was being homesick. He had to move on, even if it means he still loved them, he was an outcast. He had to go.

Finally, the captain announced a few minutes left. Chris sighed a breath of relief. As he turned away from the ship's edge, he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw Princess Aviva waving her handerchief in the air. She was crying for him to come back, "Come back! I am sorry! We can! I love you!"

Chris frowned at the Princess and raised a hand of refuse. He walked away with pride as her voice lifted up, urging him to come home. Chris turned away and walked to the cabins and found his own room. He had to shut out the Princess' cries before he would give in.

After entering the cabiin, he found that he was not alone. There was a man in there with him. The man got down from his hammock and greeted himself with a hearty handshake.

Chris whined at the strong handshake. But he was pleased that he was not alone.

"The name's Hans."

"Christopher Kratt."

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Well, as a runaway from my outcastment," He admitted, "I want to find a new life in the New World."

"HA! An outcast wanting a new life? I doubt it. Who's that overdress girl out there?"

Chris got highly offended by the man's description of the Princess, "That's Princess Aviva of Ireland."

"Uh... She's a pretty dove. Why, you are a lucky man."

"I am not engaged to her."

"Hm... Good... I love hot girls."

Chris hated Hans for finding out that the Princess was beautiful. He said, "The princess is not a hot girl... She's highly dressed to show who she is."

Hans smiled, "Are you in love with her? Why not invite her with you?"

_"Ship's leaving in one minute! One minute! This is the last warning!"_

Chris ran out to see the Princess. But she was already gone. He saw her walking away, hands covering her face as she ran away from the port.

"Princess Aviva!" But his voice couldn't travel because of the family's crying for the others. He sat down on the deck and wept in his hands, wishing himself dead.

_"Anchor's up!"_

Chris stood up and looked out to his homeland. The ship slid out into sea. He looked out and cried, "I will return!"

But his voice couldn't travel. Finally, while still watching, the castle drifted off. The city had disappeared, then, the castle disappeared. Chris sat back and cried of his worthlessness.


	18. Chapter 18

The night had come. Chris retired to the first-party class, since his paperwork showed that he was a Prince. He wanted the third-class, but they refused the humble man. So he retired to a dainty room.

"if only I hadn't refused the Queen's wishes, the princess would love this," He said out loud to himself.

"Princess? So, you're a Prince?"

Chris turned to a half-dressed woman. He made a face, "Excuse me? I think you are in the wrong room."

"No, I am in the right room. Maybe we can sleep together. I am good at cheering a sore man's heart."

Christopher had learned from his parents that if he saw a woman half-dressed in a busy place, she was classified a harlot. He took the ship as a public place, "Please go. I want to be alone. Alone is my hunger."

"Come on. You need a body for some cheer."

Chris walked to his mirror. He said, "I said get out of this room!"

The woman got closer. Her finger touched his chin. Chris got so angry that he took her by the hand and dragged her out of his room, retreated back into his room, shammed the door in the woman's face, and locked it.

"Whew!" Chris said, "Is this a mistake? I wish Princess Aviva was with me."

Chris lay down on his bed and slowly dozed off to sleep...

_In a green meadow, full of flowers full of bloom and colors, Chris jerked up in the smell of beauty. In the sunset he saw someone familiar, "Princess Aviva?"_

_The girl looked up at him with her flowerful hands. Her dress had flower pollen and some of its beauty made Chris smile._

_"You came with me?"_

_"I am always with you, Prince Christopher."_

_"I am not a Prince anymore. I want to be a normal man."_

_Aviva planted a kiss, her first kiss, on Chris' cheek, "I wish you to be a Prince, not a man of common. I love you for who you are."_

_"So... you are not with me?"_

_"I am not... You left me."_

_Chris blinked_ awake from his sleep. He sat up in his blankets. He realized that he overslept. A man was in his bedroom who was one of the sailors.

"Get dressed quick! The ship had struck an iceberg!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chris left his bedroom. He realized the ship was leaning slightly. He ran to the general and wondered what had happened.

"The ship had struck an iceberg."

"Where are we? All I see is water!"

"In the middle of the ocean! Now go and get your life jacket. The ship will sink in a few hours!"

Chris felt scared, "Is this what happens to those who just... make thousands of mistakes?!" He got a life jacket and slipped it on quick. As he dressed, the Titanic sparked its blue spark and set off the emergency fireworks. Chris zipped up in his suit. his hands shook as the cold bit him.

"Women and children in the boats please!" Called the general.

Chris saw thousands of women and children loaded unto the few lifeboats. He wanted to be saved. He followed the general's orders. A hour later, since time had passed so fast, the ship tilted up as the last lifeboat was dropped.

Chris complained, "We have us! There is still more room in the boats!"

"Forget it, Prince! We're dead!"

Chris lost his balance as the final fireworks explored as the ship tilted up. Chris held on the railing of the ship. Everyone was screaming as shrieking overscreamed them. The ship was breaking in half. Chris held on for his life. As the ship broke in half, the part still afloat fell over and splashed in the water's surface. Chris thought he was last man on earth on the ship. The ship began to sink. He held on and cried for help.

No one heard him. Soon the deck was covered. Chris was sitting in a pool of freezing water. He screamed for help as his body slipped into the icy waters. He picked up his muscles as he tried to swim. As he swam, the ship moaned its last call. Chris saw men and the general himself... dead, floating. Chris felt his blood freezing. He swam for the lifeboats.

A man picked up the Prince and tossed him inside. Chris shivered in the center of the boat, wishing he was back at the castle, warm in his blankets, comforted by his parents close by. Now he's miles away, from home, from his parents, alone in the middle of the ocean in the midst of strange people.

Chris started to cry as the sun rised. Everyone was crying over the hundreds of dead bodies. Chris felt his body burning up in the cold. He felt sick. He overheard the final moan of the ship below the water's surface many feet below the surface.

Chris wept with the people around him. His tears reached up for the clouds. He wanted comfort...

"Prince Christopher?"

Chris looked up and saw the lifeboats about him. But he looked at he closest one and saw...

"Princess Aviva!"

Chris and Aviva hugged, bringing their lifeboats together. Chris cried on her shoulder, wanting comfort, "how did you get on here?"

"I followed you in another ship. Then, the Titanic took that ship's passengers in which I was one of them. Chris, you have to come home."

"How? I am afraid of the ocean... I almost died out there!"

Aviva hugged her Prince, "I know. I saw you."

"I wanna go home!" Cried the Prince, "But I am stuck in the middle of this dreadful sea!"

"SHIP HO!"

Everyone looked until they all saw a ship coming in. Chris and Aviva, still in arms, stared at the massive ship. Smaller than the Titanic, but the general let down the men to save the passengers in the lifeboats. Chris held on to Aviva as he lifted her up the rope ladder unto the deck. Once on deck, they hugged each other tighter, "I missed you," Moaned Chris.

Aviva held her Prince close, "I missed you too."

As everyone bemoaned their final cry, Prince Christopher and Princess Aviva never stepped foot again on England or Ireland soil, afraid of the sea's mouth before them.


	20. Chapter 20

Christopher and Aviva sailed for the New World. By the end of the day after the Titanic had sunk, the survivors saw America.

The ship landed in the port of Ellis Island. Chris was so surprised to see that there were so many people from different parts of the world. He knew English, France, and little of Princess Aviva's language. Princess Aviva herself knew her language as well as Chris' language.

Finally, their turn came. Two men gave papers to the couple. One of them said, "Fill out your actual name and if you want it changed, you may."

Christopher read the form and quickly dropped the 'Prince' in his title. As a surname, he wrote 'Chris'. He dropped his middle name and changed it to 'James'. He convinced the princess to do so also.

After the change of certain parts of the couple, they were language changed as well. But though they knew English and had to learn Spanish, they agreed to take the class.

Then, a ferryship came to pick up the new comers. Chris took Aviva into his grip and led her into the new World, "Now this is what I meant as a new life!"

Aviva looked beyond her eyes and saw the beauty of this new place. The ferryboat sat at port as the newcomers left it into the New World. Chris and Aviva, hand-in-hand, stared as they left their old cares behind into this new place.

A man came up and offered rides for the people. But some refused. Chris held Aviva's hand as he led her to the transportation office.

"I have a place set in Maine."

Chris smiled as the forms were signed. He took Aviva aside to wait for the transportation, "At last, let's leave the cares of others loving us... to US loving them!"

Aviva kissed her Prince, "I know understand... But our families."

Chris said, "They will catch up in the meantime."

"Are you sure?"

Chris wasn't sure.


	21. Chapter 21

A few years later, America was at war. Chris was drafted into it. He ran over to Aviva's little house and told her about his draft.

"You are a prince as well as a soldier?"

"Oh, Aviva. I can't go. But I have no choice but to. The armies are from the Old World."

Aviva gasped, "Be careful, Chris. It might be our own family."

Chris took his friend in his arms and said, "I will know them. I will."

Chris said good-bye to his friend that evening as he travelled on foot to where he was requested to be. The airport provided free transport for drafted men assigned for war. It just depended upon their duty where they need to be.

A man read the draft report that Chris had handed him, "You're Navy. Land soldier. You are heading to... hmmmm, Ah! Washington."

"Washington? The state near Oregon?"

"Do you know yourself?"

"yes, sir."

"Plane leaves at two o' clock sharp."

"Thank-you..."

"Wait! Here's an armband for your service."

"Thanks."

Chris walked away to his port and sat down. He was afraid to serve, thinking his family was in the midst of this war.

"They don't even think I or Aviva are even alive!" He thought out loud. He looked around to see what time is was, but there was no clock in sight. He groaned as the hours swept by slowly.

Finally, Chris woke up to the sound of his flight's announcement. He went immediately to the port. He wasn't the only soldier of Maine, there were twenty of them. Chris showed his arm band and the draft and the men let him in.

Chris sat on the chair all the way in the back, 'At least it isn't sailing,' He thought as he looked out the window. He wished he could say good-bye to Aviva again. He wanted her comfort, really bad.

The plane took off with most of the family members in the building waving to the plane, hoping their sons would see them. The plane sped up as it pulled itself into the air. Chris was pretty scared for this was his first plane trip. The plane met the air and flew straight to Washington.


	22. Chapter 22

The generals for the different drafters were waiting for their troops. Since Chris was Navy, he met General Hanslee. He thought the name was funny, but the man was stern.

"Come on, Navy! We have to train!"

Chris felt sick while marching with his fellow soldiers. Hanslee brought his men over to the camp and there he changed instantly.

"I name everyone by their character. If you are lazy, you will be called that. If you are crazy, you will be called Lunatic."

Chris felt scared. By the end of this war, he would be referred to as his character, not his actual name. But he followed the general's orders, hoping his name will be spared.

"Hey, Dimwit! Keep marching," Chris overheard. A thin man a few men from him was stopping. He gulped as he kept the pace.

That evening, dinner was served. All Chris thought was Aviva and his family. He took a few dainty bites and put the dinner back, he wasn't in the mood to eat.

"I just wish we can get this war over with," He heard himself saying.

"I like that spirit, Sport."

Chris looked up and saw his general. He had a gun and handed it to Chris, "Time for training Two!"

Chris took the gun and marched with his friends. His general gave them orders to follow. They kept in harmony his words. The general was proud of his troops. Soon, they were masters.

"The first battle will begin tomorrow morning. Get your rest, men!"

Chris was scared. The enemy was moving in. He went to his bunk and cried himself to sleep. He hoped Aviva will be okay. He hoped his family wasn't in charge of the war. He hoped that he would survive this thing.

Morning came faster than Chris expected. Everyone was up before the general could utter a word. Chris quickly followed the men and grabbed his gear and his weapons.

"Now, men," Commanded the general, after everyone was settled, "You only shoot when I command. We walk, crawl, or run when I give the word."

"Sir, yes sir!" Said all the men at once.

The general went down the line, "You will not give information about this troop."

"Sir, yes sir!"

The general walked in front of Chris, "Ireland's got many troops..."

*Gasps*

The general turned to Chris, "What was that?"

Chris panted in fear... He gulped, "Ireland is where my brother rules as king, sir."

The general looked at Chris, "Your brother is a King? That makes you a Prince?"

Chris stared in the eyes of his general, "Sir, yes sir. I am not Prince anymore."

The general laughed heartily and said, "You are still a Prince, sonny. You are now general of this pack, young man."

Chris gasped as his vision narrowed. He was going to command his troops to attack Martin's! He doesn't even know that Chris himself lives here, "I can't sir... He's my brother!"

The general laughed, "Maybe you should have thought about your instant retreat!"

Chris blinked several times, "General... Hanslee. What's worng with you? You never laugh at me."

"Prince Christopher Kratt... You should know me." The general pulled his disguise off of him and Chris gasped, "Prince Jeff!"

"You're right! I found out you were here and I convinced your brother by a letter than your country is going against him."

"You dirty dog!" Cried Chris as he aimed the gun at his enemy, "You are the enemy!"

Jeff smiled, "Sorry, kid... You are dead!"

Chris dropped his gun, "What have you done?!"

The troops stared at Chris and Jeff. Chris fell to his knees and cried, "NNNNOOOOOO!"


	23. Chapter 23

The 'enemy' came into the country of America. Chris was now general. He told his troops NOT to shoot. There was a misunderstanding. Chris looked out to the horizon and saw the ships of his brother's. He saw the man standing on the deck, looking angry.

Chris' hands shook. He called for his bravest men, "Edward! Charles! Get out there! Call for peace!"

Edward and Charles ran out to the ships. They called out to the king for peace. The king stepped out and said, "And why should I?"

Charles answered, "This is all a mistake, Your Highness! The man who brought you here wanted you to destroy us! We all witnessed his defeat, His Majesty!"

King Martin stood tall, "Okay, then. Then how will you do this?"

"MARTIN!"

King Martin looked up to see someone coming from the woods. Chris looked at his brother and tear his clothes from off him, crying out for forgiveness of Prince Jeff's plot and for his runaway.

Martin stood in shock as his brother fell at his feet, "Christopher?"

Chris looked up in shame as his underclothes stared at his men and his brother's men. Martin fell to his knees and hugged his brother, "Chris... Where have you been?"

"I have been here in America... I wanted a new life. I haven't been satified."

"Princess Aviva?"

"She's... She's in Maine. She's by herself. We meet each other once in a while. But Martin!"

Martin looked at his brother, who was crying now, "What?"

"I wish to go home! I want to go home!"

Martin hugges his brother close to his heart, "Christopher... So many things have happened at home. I am now a father of three kids in the kingdom. Dad is soon retiring. Mom had died."

"Mom?"

"Yes, little brother."

"Martin?"

"What?"

Chris couldn't hold anymore tears, "I - I - Princess Aviva is with child!"

"Christopher?!"

"I couldn't help it. I needed comfort. She's all I have!"

Chris fell into Martin's arms and wept again. He had to admit all his wrongs. His doings made Aviva pregnant and he had to pay for it.

"Chris, why don't you come back home?"

"But I promised never to cross the sea again... Not with the Titanic!"

Martin hugged his brother and said, "You were on that ship?" Martin gripped his brother by his arms, "You were on that ship?!"

"Yes... It was struck by an iceberg."

"But hundreds died! We thought you were gone as well!"

Chris' head dropped. How could he and Martin be so related and yet so different and yet so the same? He sighed, "I know. I am so sorry. Please, you have to forgive me."

"Brother, it has been forgiven. I want you to come home!"

Chris stood up. Martin took off his robe and covered his brother's undergarments. He smiled, "Besides, little brother, you have completed the Queen's wishes."

"How?"

"You married Aviva... the physical way."

Chris smiled, "Thank-you, Martin."

"Come, let's get Aviva and bring you two home."

"Let's."


	24. Chapter 24

Chris and Martin walked into the gates of Maine. Chris knew he had to protect his brother who was classified as the country's enemy.

Families were proud to see all the men back from combat. But were scared about the enemy's coming. But Chris stood up and told everyone that nothing was to be afraid about, "He is my brother."

Martin smiled at his little brother. They fell their glances to a familiar voice, "Chris!"

Chris blushed as he saw the changed princess. She looked up at the brothers and cried, "Chris! Martin!"

Martin hugged the woman, "Aviva!"

Aviva finished her hug with Martin and hugged Chris. Chris hid his face in her hair and cried softly.

Martin saw the change in Aviva's body, "So this is your child?"

Aviva looked up and blushed, "Chris just needed some comfort, Martin."

"I know, Aviva. He already told me. After all, are you ready to go back home?"

"Home?"

"To see your niece and nephews?"

"I am an aunt?!"

Martin smiled and nodded, "Of course you are. I believe that Laura is going to be an aunt soon as well."

Aviva couldn't hide her belly. Chris smiled at her, wanting the change to take place, "I'll go if you'll go."

Chris smiled at her discision and answered, "I want to go."

Aviva hugged Chris and smiled at Martin. Martin wnked at her like he had some plans for the young couple.

"Martin! It happen! It happened!"

Martin jerked out of his bed with Laura who was just sitting up. Chris, girded in his robes of his royalty in England, was at the door with a huge smile.

Martin stood up, "What, little brother?"

"Aviva gave birth! Come on!"

Martin stared at Laura and ran after his brother, grabbing his robe along the way. Chris was in his chariot, waiting for his brother. Martin climbed in and said in a tired yawn, "Why can't you wait 'til morning?"

"Oh, Martin! I couldn't contain this excitement by myself!"

"Well, who's it is?"

"What?"

Martin rolled his eyes, though it was dark, but his smile gave it away, "Is it a Princess or a Prince?"

Chris blushed in the dark chariot, "I don't know... yet."

"WHAT?!"

"Koki told me about the birth but I didn't have time to hear the gender. I was just so excited I didn't hear her."

Martin smiled. When the chariot stopped for a bit, Martin got up and sat next to his brother, "I am sure glad you are back home where you belong, little brother."

"Me too, Martin. I am not alone."

The ride back was pleasant. Chris got out of the carriage sweetly, no more too excited. Martin climbed out after him and followed the brother up the flight of stairs.

"You okay, little brother?"

"I don't know if I have what it takes to be a father."

Martin caught up with Chris and smiled, "I am sure you do. It depends-"

"There you are," Scolded Koki, "Aviva has been worried about you busting out of here. She thought you ran away!"

Chris was wide-eyed, "Run away?!"

"Well, you did it before, Your Highness."

Chris dropped his head down, "Maybe it's not my path, Martin."

Martin cheered up Chris, "Just go see Aviva. Get to know your child. I can wait until Aviva is healed from her pains and the child is better enough to be outdoors."

Martin waved god-bye as he climbed into the chariot and was brought back to Ireland with Laura and his kids.

Chris went upstairs. He counted the steps just to muse himself. He realized there were more stairs than there were, "Did I miscount or something?"

He saw his bedroom. Koki had a tray of some refreshments for the queen. She escorted Chris to the door and whispered, "I am sure she wants to see you first."

Chris opened the shut door into a dimly lighted room. He looked in the large room and its furnishings. He was happy his father gave it up to him, but was sad to here he had passed so suddenly. He smiled brighter, luckily, Aviva was there to comfort him.

"Christopher?"

Chris halted and looked aside. Aviva was laying on her side, looking at him, "Are you okay?"

"Just too excited," He said as he sat down and fingered the pattern on the comforter. Aviva reached out and closed his hand in hers, "I'm here, Chris."

Chris lay down close to her so that saw each other's eyes in the dim light. Aviva looked away and saw Koki coming in, "Bring me the child, Koki, when you may."

"The maidens are still washing him."

Chris' ears perked, "Him?"

Aviva sat up and smiled, "It's been a while, Koki."

"I know. But he is a handsome boy indeed."

Chris smiled, "I have a Prince?!"

Aviva looked to her King and smiled, "Yes, you have a son."

Chris beamed in joy, "Wow! What a amazing life! I can't believe it!"

Aviva took the young man into her arms as he covered himself and started to doze away. Her voice put him to sleep as she said, "You'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay."

Chris fell asleep, holding the hand of his beautiful queen.


	25. Chapter 25

Trumpets blasted at Martin's kingdom. The king couldn't help but look out the window to see the England chariot coming towards the castle.

"Ah! Chris must be here."

Laura smiled, "With our new new member of the family."

Martin smiled, "I just wonder who it is."

Chris climbed out of the chariot and helped Aviva out. Koki was with them and held the mysterious basket. Martin came out to greet the trio and smiled, "Hey Low, little bro!"

Chris smiled, "Hey high, brother of mine!"

The brothers hugged in return of their peaceful chant. Martin smiled as his brother held him tighter, "So what is it? A prince or a princess?"

Chris looked to Aviva and nodded his head slightly. Koki opened the basket as Aviva fished in. Out came in her arms a little blanket with something in it.

Chris walked with Martin down the steps, "Martin, I want to introduce... my son, Christopher II."

"Oh, Chris! He's so precious! He looks like his mother!" Martin stood up, "Don't be offended little brother, he's got some of you, I know that for sure."

"I know... But the trouble comes when he's on his two feet."

Aviva smiled, "That's not too far away."

Koki took the little Prince and cuddled him in her arms and cued the little baby. Martin was happy, "Can I cuddle him?"

Koki passed the Prince to Martin. Martin looked at the boy's face and smiled, "He's got your eyes, bro. Only his has a lot more life in them."

The little prince cued and chanted in his baby tongue. Chris wrapped his arm around Aviva's waist, proud of her accomplishment. Laura came out with her daughter and two sons. Martin showed his kids their little cousin. Christopher I, the oldest of Martin's family, cried, "He has my name!"

"I know. But this boy belongs to the kingdom of England."

Chris smiled as his roayl story begins to end. His frozen heart has finally healed with the love between his family and the love between the two sisters.

We started this story with two little girls, one with snow powers and the other with no power known. The middle holds hundreds of secrets. And now this second part, holds the sequel to this story (Which I hope will put together) called Christopher: The Son of the Warrior.


End file.
